


I'll be here till the end of our time.

by markiefilms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Model Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markiefilms/pseuds/markiefilms
Summary: Despite the faint sun rays caressing Donghyuck’s skin, the brisk air made him wiggle in a shiver as he walked down the road taking in his current surroundings, not missing a glimpse of the streets of Paris. A smile gradually spread across his face as he realized where he currently is, looking above towards the building that seemed to have endless windows housing who knows how many Parisians, some windows with a bar balcony while others just had a window to the outside world with plantings peeking out to take in their nutrients for the day.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I'll be here till the end of our time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mishaps during editing I just really wanted this out into the world!! So please enjoy I'm quite proud of this chapter so!! <3

Despite the sun rays faintly caressing Donghyuck’s skin the brisk air that ran through the streets of the city managed to overpowered any lingering source of warmness that he was hoping would have stayed around for a little longer. A slight smile appeared on the boy’s face as he scanned out the window of the car onto the building he would be staying in for the next couple of days it was the typical Parisian building that could be found in what people called the city of love, a clean cut tall building with what seemed like endless windows, some with balconies where you could admire the stunning city while others only had a simple plant reaching out for a hint of sunlight to obtain their nutrients for the day. 

There was an intense aura that seeped through every corner of Paris, that no amount of time could possibly come close to altering the effect of the timeless beauty that could be found here.

His feet hit the pavement that he had been craving for hours on end, he looked back to see his team scrambling while they gathered and began taking his belonging up to his suit, not wanting to waste any more precious minutes that would keep the star from beginning the extensive preparation for the pre show he needs to endure for the next couple of hours. 

“Donghyuck quit looking around and keep up, traffic kept us on the road for longer than we expected” His manager snapped, glancing towards the boy who was kept in a trance by his surroundings before returning to his phone call and started heading inside the suit side by side with the other staff. 

Though in response, Donghyuck rolled his eyes before hurrying alongside letting everyone else take over all the work of getting him checked into his room, he would usually never take over these situations unless forced by his team rather finding himself preferring a pretty smile to wear as he was taught to do by his mother. 

The lobby of the suit resembled the lavishness that could be found in a chateau, a bright room with tall windows with curtains draping that would pour out great amounts of sunlight, empty spots on the wall were filled with paintings that were clearly visible they were worth up to millions by the way they’re just displayed like this. 

Donghyuck lets out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding in once hearing his mother language being spilled out from the mouth of the front desk worker that seemingly matches in elegance as the rest of the building. 

But he had been pulled away from being able to fully enjoy this moment any longer to being hurried into an elevator that was stuffed to the bring with either his team members or his absurd amount of luggage he insisted on bringing, now slightly regretting due to his current situation but he didn’t have long to be annoyed from this since he kept being pulled along the minute the doors opened again. 

As he entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the glass door already opened that led to a petite fenced balcony and a table with seating, the view giving him a clear view to the Eiffel Tower that’s in a walkable distance in the main quarters, it was more of a duplex kinda place considering there were stairs from what he quickly managed to win a glanced off before being pulled down to get started on the preparation.

With a flash of an eye, he was seated and allowed his face to become the canvas to his makeup artist’s who were scrambling around wanting to find the time to perfect their next masterpiece, to showcase and heighten all his best features to entice all the cameras that would be gathered around him wanting the next money shot of his familiar face since he was always subject to being dissected by the tabloids since a young age due to his mother’s and father’s status. 

Donghyuck does originate from a well known family in the industry, his mother being a french actress that’s been featured in numerous films back in her prime and even still now, his mother still a timeless beauty like the city she was born in is still taking over the filming industry while his father owns a well-renowned record label Lee Records back in the states. His older brother Taeyong was the family's pride and joy, as he grew older he found himself taking a career path as a producer in the music industry which greatly pleased their father. 

Instantly from the beginning, he found himself placed at the top of the food chain in Hollywood without putting any effort whatsoever, eventually without realizing he let this advantage to travel too far into his head that made him lose every ounce of who he once was without taking note of this change. 

As some would say, he had the privilege of being born into a world of fame with a golden spoon attached right in his hand. 

One of the makeup artists had pounced onto concealing all his “flaws” as they claimed which were his moles and any other “imperfections” they hunted out. That soon turned into him staring into the mirror at every single aching session looking down upon himself for having these imperfections and picking out new ones, always making sure at photoshoots to especially instruct the makeup artist he’d never met before to hide them away from all sets of eyes. 

Soon enough, he finds himself smirking to himself knowing well how pretty he’s looking now by the sight of his new face he’s wearing for the preshow. His eyes as always were the centerpiece of the whole look now being brought out by striking eclectic blue eyeliner at the bottoms of his eye paired with a smokey look on his lids, everything else was kept to a minimum not wanting to take away the attention from the eyes which lead him to put a natural pink lip colour on his lip rather than anything too bold. 

The makeup perfectly goes side by side with the outfit he’ll be showing off at the pre show which he was now being scrambled in and by Donghyuck’s request, it’s an outfit to never forget, finding a dire need to have all the cameras to be absolutely fascinated with him and only him for the evening. 

The requested outfit for the evening was denim monochrome shy blue two piece, the top ended a few inches from his belly button showcasing his honey touched skin while the bottoms were high waisted, though the eye catching item was the fuzzy checkered pattern cardigan, the colours alternating from a navy blue to the same sky blue like the rest of the outfit. 

Being signaled that preparation is completed, Donghyuck takes one last look at himself, taking the chance to puff his cardigan to his liking before coming face to face with his manager. 

“Will, my mother makes an appearance at tonight’s show?” Donghyuck asks very well knowing the answer as it remains the same even when he’s back home. 

Taeil’s face softens hearing the frequent question. “While you were getting dressed, Mrs. Lee informed me that she’s unable to attend due to the filming of the upcoming film she’s featured in.” 

Donghyuck hums in response upon hearing Taeil’s words, not allowing the pit in his stomach to grow any larger than it has during the past shows that he had some stored hope of seeing his parents faces among the crowd or at the minimum sending flowers acknowledging his work and accomplishments but in the end he receives not even a single crumb. 

Though he receives numerous praises and acknowledgments from photographers, editors, and designers these never come to satisfy the boy's needs, still filling a void that cannot seem to be filled no matter how many refills are added, still craving a missing piece that he can’t quite unlock. 

The facade of a prideful smile is a skill that Donghyuck has come to master over the passing years. 

“Aren’t gonna tell me how good I look in this outfit?” He flashes an even bigger grin towards his manager. 

Taeil sighed and threw a glance back towards the younger boy. “Always needing some sort of praise from the people around you huh?” 

“Of course, can’t let this face go to waste” Donghyuck responds while walking around his room taking in a quick glance at everything he could during the moment, stopping in front of the open doors to take in the view he had almost forgotten about as he was kept busy for most months of a time. 

“You look great but you know that already, quit playing around,” Taeil says, as he scrolls through the to-do list that he makes himself before any of Donghyuck’s shows in order to not miss anything needed for the boy. “We’re running on a tight schedule as well so there’s no time for this, now c'mon we need to get you into the car to take you to the venue for the cameras.”

Taeil started signaling Donghyuck to start heading out as he does what was instructed, he passes by mounds of chaos that was being held hostage in his suit, the stylist fixing up their racks of what could have been possible outfit and shoe choices for the boy, numerous makeup palettes scattered around the vanity, and a couple of hair products that were applied to his hair during the whole process. 

Moments before getting the chance of stepping outside, the bodyguards that seemed like twice the size of him ushered to stand alongside him, both parties knowing well enough that by now his location had somehow mysteriously leaked to the media as it always does never getting a chance of arriving at the venue in a peaceful manner instead flowing through a wave of overbearing fans that have zero sense of limits towards a celebrity.

Donghyuck was the centerpiece of the circle the guards had created around him, though the guards were knitted together the overpowering flashes managed to seep through the open gaps causing him to bring a hand towards his eyes trying his best to conceal them. The noise of the cameras capturing every single movement seems to be getting louder and louder with every step he dives deeper trying his best to get to the van that’ll be transporting him without ruining an aspect about the outfit needing it in the best condition it could possibly be in for the real cameras that he craves for rather than these power seeking flashes.

A camera soon was thrusted into his face causing him to be taken aback almost stepping on the toes of the guard that was guarding his backside though catching himself before doing so. The owner of the camera was shoved aside by the guards doing their sole job of keeping the boy spotless and in the best conditions as specifically instructed by his father. 

By the time, Donghyuck took a seat inside he was already being tampered with by the team members who decide if to put any last minute touches before they made their arrival which wasn’t too long from now since the venue wasn’t too far from their original location most likely taking 10 to 15 minutes to get there if streets were clear. He stole a glance at the Eiffel Tower, taking in the wonders of the waterworks done right in front of the tower in an area that was surrounded by luscious green grass, watching as people and passing cars carried on with their day, living a life as complex as his own, something that can be so easily forgotten about the human world. 

— 

Wordlessly, he took his cue once arriving at the venue, he feels the rush running through his veins that he gains from the flashes of the camera going off or upon the yells of the photographers trying to gain the beauty’s attention. Donghyuck instinctively flashes his alluring smile, the smile that makes just about anyone's knee buckle the moment they catch the glimpse of it, he’s always been a natural in front of the camera knowing what moves to play in order to keep everyone fascinated with him. 

Effortlessly he has the preshow wrapped around his finger in minutes of his arrival. 

Donghyuck, a name that was unknown for many years before now comes to electrify the very venue. 

He’s always known he was pretty, breathtaking even, his face rounds at the perfect places to give off a certain kind of innocence to his beauty while his eyes unravel to tell a whole other story that remains unsolved. This mysterious element is his charming point, he was unpredictable, never playing the same move twice in a row, somehow two steps ahead of everyone around him. 

This high he gains never manages to last long enough in his opinion, the minutes slip away as the cameras capture every angle of him before he’s being ushered by Taeil to head inside to begin the next horrendous journey of getting ready for the chaos of what is known as Paris Fashion Week, a universal name that everyone has heard at least once in their lifetime and know the importance of it for the fashion industry and now Donghyuck will be soon preparing to have in his palms before the end of the night. 

“As always you’ll have your make done first then fitted into pieces you’ll be showcasing for the designer tonight,” Taeil says looking back towards Donghyuck making sure he’s keeping up with his pace. 

Donghyuck quickly greets some familiar face he had worked for prior to this show before returning to meet Taeil’s eyes, humming at the words the older boy spoke out finding himself too distracted to form any other words as he scanned across the buzzing backstage that included crew members hurrying to get these models looking their absolute best. 

“You’ll be stationed here for the rest of the night as well, so if you need anything just call me”

— 

Donghyuck is getting adjusted into one of the main outfits that’ll be showcased in the last round of the evening's show, he looks into the mirror taking in the appearance of his makeup, his eyes especially popping due to the smoky look the makeup artist was going for making them fierce hiding away the usual delicateness they held, he swatted away the curl that keeps coming back into his vision.

There seems to be more adrenaline rushing through his veins tonight, perhaps it was how the pearls wrapped around his neck deeply contrasting his honey skin, how the corset he wore above the white button up wrapped around his waist making it appear tinier than it already is, or the thin necklace chains draping all around him. 

He could feel his pulse within him racing, the night had flown by and he didn’t have enough time to note everything going around him being too distracted to take in his own emotions up until now. He stared into the mirror finding himself looking into a boy who seemed so familiar but unrecognizable at the same time, it was him but all the small elements that have been molded to please other people had been withering away at his old self soon looking down to focus on his breathing.

A pair of arms clutched at his shoulder quickly gaining his attention and coming to meet the cat like eyes of Ten, a little side smirk appearing on his face noticing that he had made Donghyuck jump at his touch before returning to start making his way to the catwalk. 

Donghyuck shook his head pretending to act annoyed but a smile still creeping onto his face, the pair had unexpectedly become close friends after having some ups and downs in the beginning after knowing each other but eventually coming to sort those out. Thus knowing very well that Donghyuck was stressing, Ten always liked leaving small touches of affection finding these moments the most reassuring the pair finding no need for words to be spoken out.

Soon enough, Donghyuck is being signaled by a staff member to begin his way down the catwalk thus he took that leading step, straightening up his shoulder, raising his chin with an icy glare taking over him. With his essential devilish smile that knocked everyone off their feet, he makes sure to never look towards the crowd keeping his eyesight straight across before coming to meet the cameras devouring the attention he’s given at that exact moment. 

Playing the crowd and cameras as though they were a violin mastering on creating the angelic sounds that seemingly put a trance on people but instead of musical strings, he uses his ethereal beauty in capturing people into adoring him.

He knows the power he holds as he reaches the end of the catwalk allowing a couple of camera flashes to take place, the flashes perfectly hitting him capturing all the right aspects to heighten his beauty further, without a doubt, most would call him the reincarnation of the greek god apollo.

The adrenaline made these moments move too fast for Donghyuck’s liking, he developed an overwhelming need to have everyone’s eyes on all inches of his body, leaving no piece of him unseen or unpraised, needing the warmth of love and adoration all fans give their idols. The hole that had been engraved into his body manages to be filled here even if it’s temporary but the minute he turns away he instantly feels everything that was filled to the brimmed minutes ago being drained, leaving no trace behind. 

Crashing down into a darker state than he had begun in but always coming back to this solution even if it was temporary, it was the single thing that made him feel everything that’s never there any other waking minute of his day. 

— 

The crowd rose with applause once the show came to the end, Donghyuck instinctively found his way to Ten’s side, taking a hold of his hand and bowing to the coward following everyone else's lead. Soon, making their way to behind the stage, where they’re handed their after show rose to celebrate the show going so well.

Taking a light sip, he finds Ten coming to his side and throwing an arm around him, Donghyuck responding by laying his head onto his shoulder letting himself wind down from a hectic couple of hours. 

Ten turns his head to look down at the younger boy and poking his side but making sure to not spill his own drink in the process. “You wanna tag along with me tonight? Jungwoo and his friends are taking us to someplace downtown after we finish up here." 

He flinches, feeling Ten’s finger prodding into his rib cage not getting used to his odd occurrences of affection like these but his mind now holding the thought of how the streets he walked in daylight would transform. “Can’t leave you completely alone in these streets now can I?” Shooting a smug smile towards him, still earning a smile back. 

Soon, the room that was livid and bubbly was shimmering down, the music had been toned down at some point during the night, no traces of the burst of laughter that would rise from the people that had to any glasses of champagne now replaced by the stumbling of their own feet trying to get into their ride. Ten and Donghyuck soon slip out, taking the approach of slipping out the back of the building to be able to walk to the meetup and to get a breath of fresh air that he hasn't gotten up to until now. 

They meet glances every once in a while pulling silly faces or just smiles finding the quietness rather pleasant after their everlasting night or starting up small conversations and snickering about how one of the other members almost slipped once stepping foot onto the stage, they always did think something was gonna come back and bite his ass for talking shit about Donghyuck once.

“Okay, but care to fucking tell me where we’re heading right now?” Donghyuck asks suddenly, kicking a stone into the bush nearby. 

“I think it was..” Ten pulls his eyebrows together trying to remember the specifics. “Some band Jungwoo and his friends like listening to this rock band and I happen to have a close friend that's the lead guitarist.” 

He whips his head around to face him. “Rockband? We’re gonna see a rock band?” He scrunches his nose at the thought of listening to nonsense noise for the next hour he assumed. 

“Stop being so stuck up, it can’t possibly be as bad as you’re imaging it to be Hyuck.” Ten says, squinting his eyes at the boy that’s glaring and wearing a face of disgust.

Donghyuck looks away from Ten, groaning at the fact that he’ll be stuck listening to some useless noise instead of going out to get a nice dinner at these restaurants that play such romantic music with tables outside to enjoy the moonlight shining down or visiting these bakeries that displayed that prettiest and most likely the tastiest baked goods Donghyuck would ever see in his whole lifetime. 

Donghyuck tightens his lips before responding.”It’s not being stuck up, I just have standards, and seeing a rock band in some gross ass bar isn’t fitting into them.” Picking at the fluffy cardigan that started to warm him up more than he would like right now. 

“You can’t talk right now, you straight up look like Sully from Monsters Inc and that doesn’t quite fit in my standards either but here I am still with you” Throwing a honey like smile to the younger boy, a smile too sticky and sweet just wanting to wipe that smile off from Ten. 

Donghyuck blinks. 

“So... You’re coming whether you like it or not my dearest” to which Donghyuck just groans once hearing. 

— 

A solid 30 minutes later, and the pair had finally landed themselves in front of the correct bar after a couple of failed attempts of turning the wrong street or thinking the wrong bar was the right one which leads to Donghyuck asking politely a Parsian for the correct directions ignoring Ten insisting he’s got the right street this time. 

“Told you it was this street.” Ten added once they found a spot right outside to wait for the boys who were minutes away.

Donghyuck snorts. “Like I was gonna believe you after everything we just went through right now. I can actually speak French but no, you know the way around from that single trip from 5 months ago.”

“It was one time.” He leaned onto one of his feet, not letting himself recall what the pair endured. 

“Yeah one time, then another, plus another.” Donghyuck dramatically expresses as he looks towards the older boy who was looking annoyed with the boy's antics. 

Before Donghyuck could add any more fuel to the continued fire growing within Ten, he was shushed by the very boy once he noticed that their friends were approaching the scene only earning Donghyuck murmuring something too low for Ten to be able to hear.  
Donghyuck blinks at the 2 boys beside Jungwoo, their faces were familiar looking to him considering the trio are a band of their own he had seen their music videos or passing by greetings when their schedules would somehow come together at occasions but up until now he never got the opportunity to formally introduce himself to them. 

Though comparing Jungwoo side by side to the other members the visuals did contrast among them, finding that Jungwoo’s appearance was soft to the touch, his voice always so delicate, he was like the mid spring once all the flowers had bloomed which makes the air seem so fresh and crisp. 

He let his eyes slip to meet an alluring pair of doe eyes, taking in that the reason they stand out so much was because of the faint dark under eyes the boy had., his nose was on the broader side but he made it work without a doubt but most stunning about him was how luscious lips are with a beautifully defined cupid's bow which soon came to spill his name.. Doyoung. 

The last boy now he was stunning in Donghyuck’s eyes, almond shaped eyes with striking dark eyebrows that greatly contrasted his lightly golden skin, his face heavily defined instantly capturing attention from those around him, who had introduced himself as Xiaojun to Donghyuck. 

The group made small talk for a couple of minutes after coming tonight eventually deciding it was time to head inside once the time approached closer to the performance.

It was nowhere near pleasant being inside this bar, there was an overbearing warmth from all the bodies being pressed together as they drank their night away and the stickiness of the air as you dive deeper into the crowd. They manage to maneuver the endless crowd into a corner that hadn’t been taken up by my dancing bodies.

He signed as he leaned back onto the wall that cooled down his exposed skin from his cardigan draping over his shoulder., being in this bar for just a small while really isn’t doing him any good especially concerning the type of outfit he was currently sporting. Donghyuck scratched his neck to glance over to the others he came as a group with, who decided they wanted to go up closer to take in the whole view of the performance that would start up in a couple of minutes but Donghyuck wouldn't budge in moving deeper into the crowd instead insisting on staying near the wall.

The stage darkened causing Donghyuck to straighten up against the wall, a chuckle and a couple of yells were heard from the side of the stage soon revealing the silhouettes of four figures. 

***

The rush of adrenaline had taken over Mark’s veins, giving him a surge of energy that has become so familiar to him after doing countless shows. The happiness that flowed alongside the adrenaline as he stared back at the venue filled with more people he could possibly imagine but he still had a habit of counting how many were in the crowd as the show went on which he began with his very first show.

At first, it had only been a hundred, growing to hundreds, and now thousands.

His eyes scanning the venue leaving no detail behind, the hands being waved, the screams of adoration, and the blinding camera flashes though tonight was a smaller than usual concert of there’s he served it the same treatment he would to any other

He lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. He stood there losing track of how many minutes had seemed to pass him, he bit down onto his bottom lip hoping that it would help his uneasy breathing. 

But instead breaks into a smile of pure bliss.


End file.
